In addition to providing users with a plethora of media content, modern media systems typically supply users with options to play content, select different content, or access additional information about content as well as numerous other features. To organize and provide access to these numerous features, typical media systems generate interactive menus for users. While interactive menus allow users access to these numerous features, these complex menus, featuring a multitude of categories and sub-categories, are not only difficult to navigate but also time intensive. Furthermore, while the extent of interactive menus necessary may be reduced by providing more inputs on a device (e.g., buttons on a remote), additional inputs often clutter the device, making operation of the device difficult.